Lavernius Tucker
Captain Lavernius Tucker is a main character the Rooster Teeth web series, Red vs. Blue. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Tucker vs Nora Valkyrie * The Scout V.S Tucker With Blue Team * [http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Team_JNPR_vs_Blue_Team Team JNPR vs Blue Team]' '(Completed) With The Reds & Blues * Master Chief vs The Reds and Blues Possible Opponents * Finn (FN-2187) * Neptune Vasilias (RWBY) * Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Travis Touchdown (No More Heroes) * Tatsumi (Akame Ga Kill) History Death Battle Info Background * Full Name: Lavernius Tucker * Height: Unknown * Weight: Unknown * Age: Unknown * Military Rank: Capttain * Favorite Catchphrase: "Bow Chicka Bow Wow" * Favorite Movie: Reservoir Dogs * Ambitions: Get Laid, Get to use a Sniper Rifle * Gave Birth to Tucker Jr. Arsenal * BR55 Heavy Barrel Service Rifle: '''A 36-round, high power, select-fire, medium-range marksman rifle fitted with an ACOG style scope which Tucker wields with a decent degree of accuracy while using it during the times of Halo 3. * '''M7/Caseless Submachine Gun: '''A high rate of fire, 60-round, fully automatic sub-machine gun which Tucker has carried but has not used at all. * '''Sticky Detonator: '''A type of grenade launcher that is in the form of a unique pistol. The detonator fires C-4 grenades that attach to the first thing it comes into contact with and has short timer for the grenade. * '''AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun: '''A mounted machine gun that Tucker has been seen using once during his time on Chorus. It is unclear as to if Tucker can carry this as he has never been seen doing so. * '''M6D Magnum Sidearm: '''A 12-round handgun that is both highly accurate and very deadly at close, mid, and long ranges and can kill unshielded infantry in one shot to the head or two to three shots to the body but can still do heavy damage to shielded opponents as well. The rounds can also pierce through columns of concrete as well as large pillars of ice and still be lethal (and this was when the handgun became weaker)(Tucker carried this during the days of the first Halo game). * '''M395B Designated Marksman Rifle: '''A highly accurate, 15-round, medium to high damage. medium to long range, semi-automatic, marksman rifle which Tucker had gotten recently but shows remarkable skill in it while fighting the Federal Army of Chorus. * '''SRS99C-S2 AMB Sniper Rifle: '''An anti-material/personnel, semi-automatic sniper rifle that shoots from a four round magazine that can destroy vehicles in just a few shots and a person in one to two shots in the body and one shot to the head. Tucker had shown that he was not the best at using the rifle at first but was accurate enough to take out several Wyoming clones with it later on. * '''Type-1 Energy Sword: A two pronged plasma sword that was initially constructed to be a key to unlock temples and can also block bullets. The sword is special due to the fact that only one person is able to use it. Anyone else that tries to use the sword other than Tucker, the blade will go back into the hilt. Tucker has shown to have remarkable skill when using his sword but has trouble fighting more skilled opponents with it. * Cloak: '''An armor enhancement that turns the wearer invisible although the wearer uncloaks if they choose to fire their weapon while using the cloak. * '''Adaptive Camouflage: Changes the color of the users armor in order to blend into the background but will not completely render the user invisible. Feats * Survived being blown up by a missile. * Has defeated multiple trained soldiers on his own, human and alien alike. * Took part in defeating and held his own for a short time against the Meta. * Is immune to temporal distortion (due to his Energy Sword/Great Key) * Can see things clearly from the other side of a canyon * Literally punched a Tank's radiator to death, when Carolina said it shouldn't be possible * Survived blows from both Tex and the Meta (even made fun of Tex while he was getting beaten down by her). * Survived having a knife plunged into his gut. * Capable of jumping over a human no problem. *Outsmarted Wyoming and stabbed him in the back * Cut a large storage container in half despite the fact that the length of his blade was considerably much shorter than the width of the storage container *Despite lacking experience with the Sniper Rifle he was able to kill several Wyoming clones with it *Came up with the plan to expose Charon Industry's conspiracy to wipe out the population of Chorus *Ultimately kills Felix with a grenade * Kicked a robot's head so hard it went soaring into the horizon * KO's a giant cyclops that was most likely the size of a skyscraper by punching it once in its ball, making it fall over on the ground as well * No-sold a missile to the face * Survived being hit by lightning twice * Was able to blitz and kill a group of soldiers and aliens without them being able to even see him or hit him once * Jumped on a moving ship, killed the pilot with his sword, and landed perfectly (This ship in paticular was a Wasp, which has a top speed of 310 mph) * Although it was for a brief time, Tucker was still the only one out of the Reds and Blues to put up somewhat of a fight against Tex and keep up with her * Grif admits that Tucker is the best fighter out of the Reds and Blues besides the Freelancers * Tricked Felix into confessing * Falls from an extremely high height and immediately gets up without a scratch, even cheering after doing so * Rolls out the way of a cyclops's giant foot about to crush him * No-sold a massive fire explosion * Somehow became the king of Camelot and renamed it "Cameltoe" * Took a beating from an alien that has the strength to beat up the likes of Master Chief and got up moments later * Along with the rest of the Reds and Blues, survives a 10 megaton bomb * Sliced a thrown shipping container in half with his Energy Sword * Fast enough to hit a Warthog with his sword as it was most likely going at full speed (a Warthog's top speed is around 78 mph) * Tanked multiple landmine explosions at once * Helped Defeat Meta, Felix, Hagrove, Blues and Reds, and Genkins * Defeated Wyoming, several Wyoming Clones, about two Dozen Tex Clones, Lorenzo, Cronut, Bucky, Temple, and Grog Weaknesses * Is not the greatest leader, preferring that someone else take over. * Has trouble in one on one fights with highly trained soldiers such as Tex and Felix (however Tucker may have been fighting bad against Felix, at first, in order to get a confession out of him). * Is a perverted horndog (this may sometimes distract him or make him say his catchphrase at wrong times) * Is the most prone to being knocked out out of all of the Reds and Blues. * Is a bit reckless which can get himself and others into trouble * Is a huge loud mouth * Defeated by Tex, Felix, and Labyrinth Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Armored Characters Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Completed Profile Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Internet Shows Combatants Category:Leaders Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Rooster Teeth Characters Category:RVB Characters Category:Soldier Category:Sword Wielders Category:Team leaders Category:Underdogs Category:Time Travelers